Beauty and the Spiderman Rewrite
by Scoobycool9 and LuckycoolHawk9
Summary: Peter Parker just moved from New York to Coolsville, USA. Watch as he tranverses a new school, deal with some of his old villains that followed him and maybe just fall for a certain red head from a mystery solving gang all while trying to keep his secret of being Spiderman.


**Beauty and the Spiderman Rewrite**

 **Prologue**

Spiderman was swinging through the streets of New York, looking for any signs of crime that were noticeable at all. He didn't care what it was; he was getting bored out of his damn mind. "These streets sure are quiet, where are all the criminals? At an anti-Spiderman seminar or something?" He asked no one as he continued to web-sling. After a good few hours, he had decided he was going home. The last thing he wanted to do was freak out his Aunt May and have her more worried about him. She was having so much trouble with just the rent again. Even with the picks of himself, Peter didn't have enough to help her with the rent. He arrived back home, changed out of his costume and quietly snuck in but not before he was caught.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, where have you been for the past few hours?" Aunt May asked him, seeming very upset at him. She was sitting on the couch.

"I was just out being Sp- getting us some milk I lost track of time, all the stores were out by the way," he said, hating that he was lying to his aunt who didn't deserve this. She never did.

"Well, it would have been nice to get a call to know where you are. We did get you that cell phone for that purpose Peter," she said as she looked at him. "There's something else we need to talk about though, Peter. Even with your help, you may have noticed the rent has been getting way too high. I don't think I can sustain this house and put food on the table here in New York."

Peter was a little confused by what Aunt May was saying to him. "Aunt May, what exactly are your trying to tell me?" He asked.

" Well, I have been looking for places outside of New York State and I found one in this small little town in Coolsville, Pennsylvania and it is really cheap and everything. They even got a really good school there and Mary Jane's family also moving there as are the Osborns. Mr. Jameson even has an office there and it will be much better for all of us," she said.

"Aunt May, are you saying that we are going to be moving?" Peter asked. Peter should have noticed the signs, the fact that she had been packing her clothes in boxes, been packing his clothes and some of his old stuff and the attic and especially when she made them to start to use paper plates for dinner too, he was such an idiot.

"Yes, Peter, dear. We are going to be moving before you start your junior year of high school. Actually, tomorrow is the day that the moving truck was going to come and I was planning on telling you sooner, but you have been out so much on assignments from Jameson that I didn't get the chance. It will be better there, I am sure you can even make some new friends there too, Peter," Aunt May said.

Peter nodded as he went upstairs to go to bed. Today had been his last run as Spiderman and it was surprising to say the least bit. Now it was starting to add up though, the slow run in New York. The Green Goblin was off to terrorize a new section of the United States, hoping to avoid Spiderman. He wondered why Mary Jane was moving though. It seemed kind of strange, mostly since she had no reason either. He wondered what else was in this strange town they were moving. He had learned no place was truly quiet in the least bit.

At 7:00 AM, Peter's alarm clock went off to wake him up. He got dressed with the only outfit he had left and then he remembered something important, he was going to have to move his Spiderman costume without Aunt May being suspicious. He could always throw it in his backpack in the pocket and not open it. He looked to see what else was in there and only found some of his other gears, such as his broken web-shooters. He threw the mask in the bag as he was still wearing the costume in case something went wrong on the road. He closed it, just in the nick of time as movers came in with Aunt May to take his bed. Luckily, he didn't need to shower.

"Peter, dear, make sure you have everything and meet me outside. The movers will also be driving us to our new location since I already got our car to the new house," she said.

Peter looked around the house for one last time, checking to make sure he had everything. All his Spiderman weapons were here, he still had the spider that had bitten him. He went through the house and couldn't help but feel sad leaving his home in New York. He also grabbed the notes of his father before he left, closing the door to his old room. He was sure that there was something strange that was about to come. "Well, I'm ready to get going to the new place, Aunt May," he said, as he was sure that he wasn't truly ready for it.

Aunt May looked at him. "Oh, yes, Peter, dear, before I forget, school starts tomorrow in the Coolsville tomorrow. They begin about a week before New York, so maybe you could make new friends while we are there," she said. He hoped so. He hadn't been the most popular person here, even after he – well Spiderman had kissed Mary Jane. There only seemed to be one positive thing at the end of the day, he wouldn't have to deal with another Flash Thompson, since the bully wasn't moving as far as he knew.

"Good to know, let's get going," Peter said, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

Danger Prone Daphne had done it again, it was only the 277th this summer and the 4,000th time, and she had found the monster by accident. All she had been doing this time was leaning on the wall, which in turn opened the secret door that made the villain tie up her in this dreary dungeon. It was decorated in early medieval time, it seemed. Today was their last day on the road before the gang went back home to solve mysteries there and not be on the road since school was starting. She did indeed need a new outfit for the new school year. She really wished she could have someone save her. Hopefully it was Fred.

"Help, I'm trapped in a dungeon," Daphne called out to the darkness. It was useless; this dungeon was under the castle. You would need to have to have some amazing hearing to even realize she was there. It wasn't like the gang could even figure out how to open the wall where she had been captured. Daphne heard a clang as a pair of glasses landed on the floor. She stared at them as she saw Velma crawl around for them. "Velma, is that you?" Daphne asked her, not surprised that she was found by the only other girl in the group. It seemed to be a very big trend recently.

"Daphne, is that you? I can't see a thing without my glasses," she said. Velma felt around the floor, not even getting close to the pair of glasses.

" A little bit upper Velma and to your left, there you go," Daphne said, as she was sadly not like Shaggy who always carried a spare set on him for no apparent reason other than the fact that Daphne suspected that she had left it at his place once.

Velma found her glasses and placed them on her face. "Wow, this is one dreary place. Oh, Daphne, I found you," she said, as she acknowledged the other girl's presence.

Daphne sighed. "Velma, before you try to leave, could you perhaps untie me from this chair?" She asked. Velma nodded, as she went and untied the ropes.

"Well, at least, we have something now besides no clues. Generally, you find a clue and then be kidnapped," Velma said, making an observation.

"I actually found one when I was being dragged away. The ghost dropped some peanuts on the floor. I'm pretty sure that a ghost doesn't eat any food," Daphne said.

"Peanuts, I guess it is better than nothing. Not exactly the worst clue in the world, too bad we didn't stop the favorite food of everyone we encountered connected to the castle," Velma said, a slight sarcastic tone in her voice. "Also, do you have any idea how we can get out of here?" She asked.

Daphne had been trying to figure that out herself. "Well, there is a secret passage the ghost went through that way," she said, as she pointed to it. Before she could even say another word, she heard an outcry.

"We don't taste very good, Mr. Dragon. We're all skins and bones," Shaggy said to the monster.

"Reah, rkins rand rones," Scooby added on.

"Don't worry, I will be serving you to my guests," the dragon said.

"Rhat ruests?" Scooby asked. The dragon was silent. Daphne and Velma walked and looked through a vent that was in the kitchen. Both Shaggy and Scooby were crying as the dragon was wearing protective gloves as he handled the water. Daphne being as clumsy, as she was leaned over the vent, falling near the pot that the dragon was cooking Shaggy and Scooby as he turned to her.

"Danger Prone Daphne has done it again," Velma muttered. Shaggy and Scooby started to jump out the pot and run as the dragon went towards Daphne and she got up and ran too. Luckily for her, Fred was nearby with a trap and the dragon got stuck in it.

"Thanks for the save, Freddy," Daphne said, blushing just a little bit.

"Any time, Daphne," he said to her, as he looked at the dragon in his sticky trap. "Now, let's see who this dragon is," Fred said, as Velma arrived to be there for the unmasking.

"It has to be the creepy realty guy, Scott McCreeper," Shaggy said.

"No, its Lucy Pride, the owner of this place, trying to find the treasure connected to here," Fred said.

"I think it's that sleaze Red Lewis, he seemed too confident in us meeting our doom," Daphne said.

Velma looked at them. "Surprisingly, it's none of them," Velma said, as she unmasked the fiend.

"Larry Remington!?" The rest of the gang exclaimed.

"Yes, the peanut salesman had found the treasure and he was trying to get everyone away from the castle. I may have had only two clues, but I realize the third one was when we first met him. He said it was a dragon haunting the castle, when no one else knew what it was, then Daphne found the peanuts he dropped and finally he mentioned he was allergic to water and he was using gloves to 'cook' Shaggy and Scooby," Velma said.

"Well, I got all the treasure and you will never find it," Larry said, laughing it off.

"Scooby and I found these antique salt shakers earlier," Shaggy said.

"The treasure," Larry said.

"And here it comes in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Daphne said, as the police came and cuffed him.

"I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids," Larry cried to him.

" Well, guys, we have to hurry, we only got twenty one hours before school starts and I will be taking you all shopping," Daphne said.

"But Daph, I am fine with the clothes from last- ," Fred started to say.

"Don't bother, you won't win this argument," Velma said, as they all piled into the van and started to drive back to Coolsville.

* * *

"Well, this is our new home," Aunt May said, as she showed Peter around.

"Aunt May, where are my clothes?" Peter asked, looking through the boxes.

"Oh my, the movers must have lost the box with all of them in it; I guess it is off to mall for you. Here, I think I can supply you-," Aunt May said to her.

"Aunt May, keep your money, I can get my own stuff back. I will be back before the mall closes at ten, see you tonight," he said, heading off to the Coolsville Mall.

 **AN: Well, there is the prologue. I wonder what might happen next chapter. I mean, Daphne and Peter are both heading to the mall. Things can get interesting. Read and review!  
**


End file.
